Superstar X Kirby: Dream Journeys
Superstar X Kirby: Dream Journeys is a crossover project between Multisoft's Superstar series and Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's Kirby series. It will be published by Multisoft and Nintendo and released only for the Nintendo Switch. Story In Billy's world, Prince Draco has once again gathered several monsters to join his side. In Kirby's world, a cloaked figure and a horde of armored monsters appeared. What at first seems like a routine adventure is actually part of a bigger scheme hatched by both villains. An alliance between Prince Draco and the cloaked being has taken over Dreamland and the Land of the Sky and banished both Billy and Kirby into a dream world where they encounter facsimiles of familiar friends, enemies, and locations. The two must collect the Beast Eggs in order to return to their homes and vanquish both villains. Meanwhile, the two villains send visions of their adversaries' former enemies to hinder the progress of the two heroes. Playable Characters Billy Scotch: Billy can use his Light Cannon in order to attack enemies and blocks. He can also use several other weapons throughout the game. Kirby: Kirby has access to several of the abilities he can learn thus far. He can even store some abilities, like in Kirby Squeak Squad. Drew Baker: Drew is unlocked upon beating the game. He plays just like Billy, but is limited to only his Sonar Buster. Meta Knight: Meta Knight is unlocked upon beating the game. He plays as he does in the Meta Knightmare subgames. Kelly Valentine: Kelly is unlocked upon beating the game. She often relies on her kendama for defense. King Dedede: King Dedede retains the same gameplay as that of Dedede Tour. DLC Characters Mac A. Ronee: Mac has a float ability similar to Kirby's and King Dedede's, but lasts longer. He can briefly bring up a barrier that reflects projectiles. Prince Fluff: Fluff's abilities in Kirby's Epic Yarn has been improved to fit his introduction to the 3D games, but he can still morph into different objects. Laura Swift: Laura is more faster than other characters due to her rollerskaes. She does not require weapons, so she mostly relies on her speed skills. Adeleine: Adeleine plays as she did in Kirby Star Allies, with Ribbon assisting her at times. Sometimes she can create fake enemies to attack the real ones. Items Crystals: Crystals are used the same way as in the Superstar games, as they can replenish ammunition. Food: Food can be used by both characters, as they replenish health. Stars: Both characters can collect these. Collecting 100 of them will grant an extra life. Switch Star: Making its return since Superstar World, the Superstar characters can use this to switch to certain monsters. *Billy: Buster, Blaster Bill, Sink Blob *Drew: Marsh, Marino, Raid Eagle *Kelly: Izlith Fae, Snail Sloth, Kim Shells *Mac: Macho Ape, Clock Hoot, Flake Seal *Laura: Yonbi no Kin, Cluster Fly, Hyper Pine Ability Trophies: Exclusive to Kirby only, which grants him access to other abilities, some of which he can add to his limited collection. World Map Info Starbright Detective Agency: All three members of the Starbright Detective Agency are happy to go find artwork and music in exchange for Purple Pearls that are found in stages. Haiji and Ivory will deliver their findings to the main characters on the field once they have made progress in unearthing unlockables. Kine the Fish can also occasionally be seen paying a visit. Wiz House: Wiz and Christine will welcome you within a house where items can be found from treasure chests. In the background, Meteo can be seen playing with other Waddle Dees while Fiona watches on. Card Flip: Paying a visit to Katou and Gryll gives a chance to flip Tarot Cards. Matching cards will give a chance for extra lives, but be sure not to find Prince Draco under them or it's an instant loss. In the background, mini monsters can be seen playing with the fairies from Kirby 64. Tac's Scam n’ Swap: In exchange for Crystals, Tac will give an item, although he will also steal an item or give temporary effect that hinders the character's playstyle for the next stage. However, if you acquire Jessica's emblem along the way she will help steal back items or give an antidote. Flight Deck: Daroach and Pepe Ronee provide vehicles to help characters access previous levels. Spinni, Doc, Storo, and the Monster Island inhabitants can also be seen occasionally paying a visit. Museum: Professor C. Rial runs a museum where artwork can be viewed and museum can be listened to. Other familiar characters also occasionally pay a visit to admire the exhibits in the background. Dark Monsters and Skull Gang Patrols: These two types of enemies will often roam the World Map, often forcing players to combat them before progressing. Luckily, items can be gained upon defeating them. Stages & Bosses Section 1 Hub: Stellar City/Dreamland Kirby *Green Greens (Kirby's Dream Land) (Boss: Whispy Woods) *Ripple Field (Kirby's Dream Land 2) (Boss: Sweet Stuff) *Sand Canyon (Kirby's Dream Land 3) (Boss: Pon & Con) Superstar *Stellar Fields (Superstar: The Adventures of Billy & Buster) (Boss: Clawed Slug) *Rolling Tower (Superstar 2: Attack of Alex Dawn) (Boss: Bobby the Knife) *Hispeed Rails (Superstar Mania!) (Boss: Centi Peter) Boss Portal 1 *Marx at Milky Way Wishes (Kirby Super Star) *Zero at Hyper Zone (Kirby's Dream Land 3) *Alex Dawn at Sunrise Ship (Superstar 2: Attack of Alex Dawn) *Lord Needel at Shattered Cube (Superstar Sidestories: Drew's Starbright Battle) World Map Cameos *Rick the Hamster & Coo the Owl *Cutter Beetle & Burn Lion Section 2 Hub: Monster Island/Ripple Star Kirby *Shiver Star (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) (Boss: HR-H) *Olive Ocean (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) (Boss: Gobbler) *Nature Notch (Kirby: Squeak Squad) (Boss: Mrs. Mole) Superstar *Seaside Beach (Superstar World) (Boss: Onyx Thieves) *Carnival Fright (Superstar Adventures) (Boss: Jester Jumper) *Terminal Chase (Superstar Adventures 2) (Boss: Miss Dread) Boss Portal 2 *Daroach in Ice Island (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Drawcia in The World of Drawcia (Kirby: Canvas Curse) *Shen Jing in Powered Tower (Superstar Adventures 2) *Chernabog in Dark Crystal Caves (Superstar World) World Map Cameos *Queen of Fairies & Escargoon *Meteo & Maya Section 3 Hub: Cirrus City/Halcandra Kirby *Nutty Noon (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) (Boss: Grand Doomer) *Old Odyssey (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) (Boss: Kracko) *Resolution Road (Kirby: Planet Robobot) (Boss: Holo-Defense API) Superstar *Storm Siege (Superstar Unity) (Boss: Buggley) *Gritty Ruins (Superstar Duality) (Boss: Sporeian Cryer) *Space Trails (Superstar Universe) (Boss: Dark Chaser) Boss Portal 3 *Magolor in Another Dimension (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Queen Sectonia in Eternal Dreamland (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) *Knak Driver in Concrete Ocean (Superstar Heroes) *Avox Predator in Biocart Factory (Superstar Universe) World Map Cameos *Taranza & Suzie *Kylee Drews & Sunny Section 4: Dark-Time Dimension Kirby *Necro Nebula (Kirby Mass Attack) (Boss: Skullord) *Purple Fortress (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) (Boss: Dark Crafter) *Jambandra Base (KIrby Star Allies) (Boss: Hyness) Superstar *Final Mansion (Superstar Trinity) (Boss: Light Cross) *Biocart Planet (Superstar Universe) (Boss: Destructo-Battler) *Vagabond Castle (Superstar Legends) (Boss: Vagabond) Boss Portal 4 *Dark Meta Knight in Mirror World (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) *Masked Dedede in Royal Road (Kirby Triple Deluxe) *Cyril the Vision in Crafted Cluster (Superstar Legends) *Dark Draco in Final Mansion (Superstar Trinity) World Map Cameos *Gooey & Keeby *Steeldrone & Lalila Final Boss Prince Draco & Time Reaper: The final battle is a tag team between both sides. Billy has to avoid the attacks of the Time Reaper once he's been weaponized with Beast Eggs. Kirby has to fight Draco and use his own monsters against him, sucking the Beast Eggs away from the Time Reaper in the process. Once he is depowered, Billy can use the Sacred Beast Cannon and turn the tables. Category:Multisoft Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby (Series) Category:Superstar Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover